


Two Truths

by Vampirelala



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Fingering, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirelala/pseuds/Vampirelala
Summary: Two truths...and one lie.When Will realizes he wants Hannibal in a physical sense, and Hannibal remarks on the fact he can't quite tell when Will is lying, the game is on.





	Two Truths

This was the problem with their relationship; there was no middle ground. Everything they did was a storm, a hurricane, fast and destructive. Will’s illness, the night Hannibal wanted to elope together, Florence and Muskrat Farm.

The cliff.

These were explosions, currents and events too rapid for Will to grasp.

Then there was the other stuff. The conversations, the food. Lingering look and touches. Standing just that tad bit too close to each other. Hannibal had engrossed into Will’s space in many violent ways, had quite literally cut him open and laid him bare. Yet nothing felt quite so personal as those gently caresses, the fingers grasping his upper arm, or curling around his own to show him the proper hold of a knife.

So, while their violence towards each other and strangers both was lightning-paced, there were some things they did more slowly.

Like falling in love.

Will wasn’t sure when he first started to love Hannibal, only when he first came to the realization that he did. It wasn’t very exciting. He just knew. When Hannibal leaned over him, weeks after the fall, to check the scar on his face, Will knew he would die with him by his side. Like he had been dead for the last three years, a shadow of a man, a mongoose pretending to be a mouse.

The realization fractured his soul. Glass pierced the river in his mind, his solace, at the realization that nothing had ever felt like this. It magnified everything to the nth degree. The pain and suffering, yes, but also joy and his potential.

Love.

For what other emotion was there to describe this feeling? Love seemed too small, and yet, the only suitable word for it. How else was it possible to hate someone so much, if you didn’t love them in equal measure? Will simply looked into Hannibal’s eyes, basked in the gentle prodding of his hands, and knew.

_I was born for you._

He must have frozen, stiffened just slightly, as Hannibal immediately withdrew his hands.

‘William? Did I hurt you?’

Mere days ago, Will would have snarled and said ‘No more than usual’. Not now.

‘No,’ he said. ‘I was just thinking.’

He turned his scarred cheek towards Hannibal, silently inviting him to continue.

Strong, cold fingers prodded the edge of this scar and Will felt all tension drain away. It felt right. This was right.

‘It’s still a bit red, though that should fade in time. Are you still applying the ointment I procured for you?’

Will nodded gently, careful not to dislodge Hannibal’s fingers from his face.

‘Good.’ With a last sweep of his fingers, Hannibal moved back, leaving Will tense and yearning.

‘Dinner could be served in an hour, if you’re amenable.’ Hannibal paused at the door, looking at Will. No doubt noting his quickened breath, the red flush on his cheeks.

Will cleared his throat and averted his gaze.

‘Yeah. I might take a walk before then. Unless you need my help?’

Will wasn’t sure if relief flooded his system when Hannibal shook his head, or disappointment.

‘No, Will, though I appreciate the offer. Enjoy your walk.’

And just like that, he walked out the door.

Will released a deep breath and dropped his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He knew Hannibal loved him, found ‘nourishment at the sight of him’. He even knew, with twisted satisfaction, that Hannibal would sooner kill him than let him leave.

What that didn’t do, however, was calm the throbbing of his heart, which seemed to have traveled straight towards his cock. Will groaned and flopped back onto the bed. He actively resisted the urge to unzip his shorts and relieve some of that tension. A small part of him wondered why he shouldn’t. Why he should not just take himself into his hand, imagining they were Hannibal’s fingers touching him, sliding firmly along his cock, pressing just a little too hard. Hannibal would edge him just on the side of too much, making him beg for it. That, Will knew for certain. 

He had never wanted anything more. 

A pot clanked downstairs, yanking Will from his fantasy, reminding him exactly why he shouldn’t do this. He hadn’t masturbated since they arrived at the cozy Cuban villa, first out of exhaustion and illness, later because he hadn’t had the urge. Or, to be honest, because he hadn’t wanted to pleasure himself when the object of his affection was close enough to smell, to touch. To want.

With an internal groan, Will hopped off the bed, strapped on his sandals and walked out the backdoor without saying a word to Hannibal. While slightly rude, Will figured he would be forgiven, as he had already told the other man where he was going.

Besides, he needed time to think.

Will had never actively thought about Hannibal in a physical sense. He might have admired the other man’s built, his strength and put-together appearance, but not what lay underneath his clothes.

Now, it was all Will could think about. As he sauntered across the beach, images assaulted his mind. Of Hannibal, chest bare, a soft dusting of hair across his skin. Will didn’t need his ample imagination to procure this image. He had seen Hannibal nude more times than he had previously cared to count. He had not, however, seen Hannibal crawl across the bed towards him, graceful as ever, to hover over Will’s own naked form, kissing and tasting as he went.

And therein lay the rub.

Hannibal loved him. But Will hadn’t the slightest inkling if he also desired him. Physically. While Hannibal had participated in such activities with Alana and, unless Will was sorely mistaken, Bedelia, he had never attempted to touch Will in such a manner. Then there was the fact that Will couldn’t even be sure Hannibal wanted, desired, people in such a way at all, as his participation in the act with Alana and Bedelia had mostly been to serve his ulterior motives.

Will sat down in the sand as the ocean surged to meet him an inch or so at a time.

‘I’ll just need to do it,’ he whispered to himself. Suddenly laughing, he raked his hand through his curls. Hannibal had promised him honesty when they moved here. Will owed him the same.

Now he just had to figure out how he was going to broach the subject.

 

Five minutes before dinner, Will walked back into their home, hair tousled and smelling like the ocean breeze.

‘Will. You’re back just in time,’ Hannibal said, smiling briefly from behind the stove.

‘Of course, I would never miss dinner. That would be rude,’ Will joked. He moved towards the stove and, carefully, lay his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder before leaning in to smell the steam coming off the pot. In doing so, Will pressed his body flush to Hannibal’s side.

For half a second, Hannibal seemed to stiffen and Will felt a sense of triumph at the idea of making a man as great as Hannibal weak in the knees.

The moment past altogether too quickly, as Hannibal turned and waved him off.

‘If you don’t mind, you could set the table.’

Will smiled and nodded, quickly washing his hands before obeying, much to Hannibal’s satisfaction.

Dinner was, according to Hannibal, a simple affair. Will wasn’t sure if he and Hannibal were ever going to agree on the definition of ‘simple’, but as long as the food remained this amazing, Will wasn’t ever going to complain.

‘It’s delicious,’ he said after his first bite of fish stew.

Hannibal inclined his head in thanks, looking pleased. He always looked pleased these days. Will could only hope he would still be pleased when they reached the end of this evening.

Will might enjoy fishing, luring in his prey, but after five years, he was out of patience.

‘Did you enjoy your walk, Will?’ Hannibal asked politely.

‘Of course,’ Will smiled, brightly, perhaps overly enthusiastic.

Hannibal frowned.

‘I must be honest, William, I am currently unsure if you are being serious.’

‘You can’t tell?’

Hannibal shook his head. ‘I never could with you.’

Will straightened his back and let his spoon rest in his bowl.

‘Really? But you knew I was lying about Freddie, all those years ago.’

Hannibal grimaced at the memory. ‘Only because you smelt like her atrocious perfume.’

Vaguely remembering the overly sweet scent, Will couldn’t disagree with the description.

‘So you can’t tell when I’m lying? At all?’

‘I would like to believe I have gotten better over the years,’ Hannibal said. His eyes avoided Will’s for a change, nervous at the admission. An idea popped into Will’s head and he had to fight his facial muscles to suppress a grin.

‘Let’s test that.’ 

‘Test what?’

‘Whether you can tell if I’m lying or nor.’

Hannibal quirked one of his brows slightly. ‘And how do you propose we conduct such an experiment?”

‘Simple. By playing a game. Two truths and a lie. I tell you three things, and one is a lie. You guess which.’

Hannibal mulled the idea over before agreeing. ‘If anything, it is a chance to see your mind at work,’ he said. ‘So how could I possibly resist?’

Will’s eyes sparkled as he finished his meal. He quickly cleaned the dishes, allowing Hannibal to carry some delicate sweets and two glasses of wine to their living room. Once Hannibal was seated, Will took the closest chair to him, while still sitting opposite of each other.

Apart from the higher temperature and Hannibal’s loose-fitted slacks and blouse, it reminded Will of their sessions back in Baltimore. The glimmer in Hannibal’s eyes told Will he was not alone in the observation. Will grabbed his wine, twirling the glass around, mind focused on his still-forming plan.

‘I’ll go first,’ he said. ‘When it’s our turn, we each tell the other two truth and one lie. The other tries to deduce which is which. Sound good to you?’

‘Perfect,’ Hannibal said, raising his glass. ‘After you.’

It was better to start off simple, ease Hannibal into their game, so Will didn’t think too long.

‘One: my mother abandoned my father when I was five. Two: I got my first dog when I was six. Three: I never spend more than two years in the same school.’

Hannibal frowned, eyes scanning Will’s features. ‘You command of your facial expressions is remarkable. There were no noticeable differences.’

‘You should try playing poker with me,’ Will grinned.

‘That actually does sound entertaining,’ Hannibal agreed. ‘Though I wonder what the stakes would be…’

Will flustered and quickly took a sip of wine.

‘A game for later, perhaps,’ Hannibal said. ‘For now… Either the second or the third would be a lie, as they seem to contradict each other. It’s hard to maintain a pet when you move around. The third?’

Will shook his head. ‘Got my first dog when I was twenty-two. Never stopped collecting them afterward. Your turn.’

Hannibal focused, mulling over his option before stating; ‘One, I have always been fascinated by the human body. Two, I killed my first man when I was eighteen. Three, I speak seven languages with some degree of fluency.’

‘Second one, you were younger,’ Will said without skipping a beat.

Hannibal cocked his head to the side. ‘How did you know?’

‘Chiyo told me your sister died. You would have hunted down her murderers as soon as you got the chance, and you would have practiced beforehand.’ Will shrugged. ‘Not like you to do something without practice.’

‘Practice makes perfect,’ Hannibal saluted Will, raising his glass. ‘But you are correct, I was thirteen. Your turn.’

‘Hmm.’ Will pretended to consider his options. ‘One, when I was eighteen, I slept with an older woman. This was my first time to physically intimate with anyone and I didn’t like it that much. Two, when I was nineteen, two men offered me a hundred bucks to suck them off. I took it. Three, as a police officer, I once went undercover in a strip joint on protective duty and got solicited no less than eight times.’

Hannibal blinked, unsure. ‘Not the last one,’ he said. ‘You are an attractive man, and eight times is not a significant number, considering the surroundings. One of the first two, then.’ Hannibal scanned Will’s face for clues, and Will smiled, showing his teeth.

‘The trick-’ Will drawled ‘-is to make the lie small enough that it’s not noticed. I was sure you knew this.’ He kept his tone teasing, light.

‘The first,’ Hannibal said. ‘There were more details in that one, easier to change one.’

Will laughed. ‘Good! Your turn.’

Hannibal shook his head. ‘Oh no, dear William. Not before I know which part was a deception.’

‘All of it,’ Will grinned. ‘I was sixteen, the girl was my age and I liked it a lot. Your turn.’

This time, it was Hannibal who laughed. ‘I can never quite predict you,’ he said, marvel in his voice.

‘You like it.’

Hannibal smiled, inclining his head in agreement before taking a sip of wine. ‘One: I do not have any living family members. Two: I have killed over a hundred people. Three: I have been given more than six different monikers by law enforcement agencies around the globe.’

‘One.’ Will waved his hand. ‘And ‘over a hundred’ is an understatement.’

Hannibal nodded in acquiesce. ‘You turn.’

‘Alright, let’s make it difficult.’ Will rose, putting his glass down and walking over to Hannibal.

‘One, I never felt more alive than when you held me as we fell down the cliff. Two, I want to kill Bedelia for taking my place. Three, I wish you would have killed Alana.’

Hannibal’s movements halted. He turned his head up, slowly, to follow Will as he stalking around Hannibal’s chair.

‘Will?’ It was a question, but Will ignored it. He liked seeing Hannibal unbalanced for a change, and he preferred to have the lead in this particular conversation. 

‘Three, I want to kill her myself. Let’s do another one.’

Will plucked Hannibal’s glass from his fingers and put in on the table next to him. ‘One, I never wanted anything more than to be here, talking to you. Two, I hate myself for waiting for so long. I should have come to you sooner. Three, I have never been happier than I have been these last few months.’

‘William, what…’

Will bent over and pushed a single finger to Hannibal’s lips. ‘One, there is something I want to do more. How about another one? Let’s see… One: I hate dogs.’ Every muscle in Hannibal’s body tensed as he heard the obvious lie, waiting for Will’s next words.

‘Two, I love you, even though love is not grand enough word for it. Three-’ Will moved close, whispering the last truth in Hannibal’s ear. ‘-I really, really want you to fuck me.’

Hannibal surged up and grabbed Will by his neck, holding him a little distance away as he scanned his face, mapping every little expression that flitted over Will’s features.

‘Well?’ Will edged him on. ‘Which one was a lie?’

Hannibal’s eyes flashed red and every primal instinct of Will’s demanded he run, flee, hide before he was devoured.

Seeing how this was exactly what he wanted Hannibal to do, however, Will ignored it.

‘Well-’ Will’s teasing was cut short, the air knocked from his lungs as Hannibal surged forward to claim his lips. Will opened his mouth willingly, allowing Hannibal to map the insides with his tongue, to kiss and bite until his lips felt thick and swollen in the best possible way.

Will pulled back, just enough to whisper ‘Rude’ against Hannibal’s lips before diving back into the kiss. It felt glorious. It was pure torture to realize he could have had this so much sooner and yet this was not the time for regrets. Will’s mind felt sluggish, lust fogging his thoughts, slowing them down in a delicious manner.

Hannibal pulled back, and Will’s hands shot to cup his jaw. ‘Don’t stop.’

He meant to sound commanding. It came out like a plea.

Hannibal smiled tenderly, laying one hand over Will’s while keeping the other firmly in the other man’s neck, tucked under his curls. The fingers stroked over Will’s neck, moving a little before pressing down into the knotted muscles at the edge of his skull. Will moaned, tilting back his head at the hot relief of pain singing through his skull. Taking advantage, Hannibal bent down to suck and lick at Will’s exposed neck, nipping hard enough to bruise.

It was too much. It was not enough.

Will pressed closer to Hannibal, as close as the other man’s tight grip allowed. He needed more.

‘Upstairs,’ Will managed to say, tugging lightly at Hannibal’s hair only to be rewarded with a particularly vicious bite at the curve of his shoulder.

‘Ah!’ Will’s knees buckled at the flash of sensation, pain and arousal together in one heady mix. Hannibal moved. With more grace than Will could muster clearheaded, never mind as aroused as they both were, he slid his arms under Will, lifting him up, coaxing Will’s legs around his waist.

‘Wait, Hannibal!’ Will tightened his legs, causing his painfully hard cock to rock against Hannibal’s stomach. His breath faltered, and he forgot what he wanted to say. But Hannibal paid him little heed regardless. With a strength more befitting a younger man, he strode towards the stairs.

‘Hannibal, wait, let me walk!’ The last thing Will wanted was to fall, or for Hannibal to twist a muscle. Neither of them were young men, and it seemed needlessly silly to tempt faith.

Hannibal, however, simply smiled as he took the first step up.

‘There’s no need, dear boy. I rather like you here.’ His hands slid up a little to knead the muscles of Will’s ass.

The sensation was enough to send Will’s thoughts flying.

‘Oh, god.’ He had to fight the urge to grind into Hannibal, not wanted to test the man’s balance.

Hannibal laughed softly. ‘Just me, my love.’

Will’s laughter joined Hannibal’s as he walked through the open door. Just Hannibal. As if there were anything simple about the man. It might be more believable to think him a god, or fallen angel. Lucifer incarnated, come to tempt mere mortals to join him in the fires of hell.

Hannibal lay him down on soft, crispy sheets before straightening. He wore a look Will had seen time and time again. Hunger. Only this time, it was not the hot adrenaline of a challenging kill or the sweet deliverance of a well-prepared meal that brought about the expression. It was Will, himself.

There was nothing sweeter than this.

Will looked through his lashes at Hannibal, who was mapping every inch of his, regrettably clothed, frame. The same notion must have occurred to the other man as he flashed a smile, full of teeth and said; ‘Strip.’

The simple command set Will aflame, and he scrambled to obey. His fingers trembled, not from doubt but want, as he unbuttoned his shirt and pants, tossing them aside as he toed off his socks.

Hannibal didn’t move. When Will stopped, leaning back, he simply looked at Will’s boxers.

‘Was I unclear, William?’ he said.

Will shook his head. It felt weird to pull off this last bit of clothing, this defense, when Hannibal remained fully clothed, but he obeyed nonetheless.

‘Lean back.’

Will did, allowing Hannibal to arrange his legs, spreading them wide. A clinical finger trailed his leg until it touched lightly against his hole. Hannibal pressed at the taut muscle, amusement clear as Will’s cock twitched and a single, clear bead of fluid escaped from the tip. Will flushed at the sight, fighting the compulsion to close his eyes. Something in him knew, for sure, that Hannibal needed him to watch. To be absolutely sure that it was him Will saw.

‘Beautiful.’ Hannibal straightened and walked to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube.

‘I fear I do not have any condoms at hand,’ he said, tone making it clear he did not particularly care. He looked at Will, waiting.

Will nodded. ‘Alright.’

Hannibal took off his jacket, hanging it carefully in the closet. ‘You want me to fuck you.’

Will’s cock pulsed at the coarse word leaving Hannibal’s lips.

‘Yes.’

‘Tell me, William,’ Hannibal asked as he rolled up his sleeves. ‘When was the last time you did this?’

Will frowned. ‘Why?’ He honestly didn’t see why that mattered.

With a grin, Hannibal grabbed Will’s legs and pulled him, roughly, to the edge of the bed.

‘Just wondering how careful I have to be,’ Hannibal said. ‘I wouldn’t want to hurt you in any permanent way.’

Will raised his brows. He doubted it. More likely he wanted to know if there was anyone on the island he needed to kill. ‘You don't want to hurt me? That would be fucking news.’

Hannibal drew back his hand and, with a sharp smack, made contact with Will’s balls. He yelped, arching his back as Hannibal carefully massaged his balls, the same ones he had just slapped.

‘Mind your manners, William. Such language is unbecoming.’ Hannibal pressed a little tighter and Will groaned.

‘You’re not supposed to be a sexual sadist,’ he said.

Hannibal chuckled. ‘I did specify I had no desire to hurt you in any _permanent_ way. Besides, you, my love, were not supposed to be susceptible to my charms. And yet, here we are.’ He reached lower, spreading Will’s cheeks roughly. ‘Begging me to fuck you.’

Will pushed back into his hands, grinding his hips up into cool air. ‘Not begging yet,’ he bit out.

‘You will.’ It was a promise, simple, confident and delivered in such an arrogant tone Will wanted to swear he wouldn’t beg. He had a nagging feeling, however, that Hannibal would do his best to make a liar out of him. He sure as hell wasn’t going to give Hannibal that satisfaction.

‘Is that so.’

‘Quite.’ Hannibal pushed open Will’s legs as far as they would go and gracefully went down onto his knees. ‘Let’s see.’ He bent down, his breath ghosting of Will’s cock. It took everything Will had not to buckle up, to get Hannibal’s lips just that tiny bit closer to his aching flesh. ‘One: I’m going to taste you, dear boy. Take you into my mouth and consume your essence. Two: I’m going to open you up, tease you with my fingers and watch you make a mess of yourself. Three: I’m going to take you. Until you can’t remember ever feeling so good, so full. Now tell me, William. Which one is a lie?’

Will’s eyes widened as he mentally counted, trying to take in the idea of only one of those as a lie. Meaning the other two were true. He was still attempting to wrap his mind around it when Hannibal smirked and liked a stripe up Will’s cock. Will sobbed as Hannibal licked around the head, sucking it into his mouth, chasing Will’s unique taste.

A soft click and when Hannibal’s fingers prodded at Will’s tight entrance, they were pleasantly slick. Hannibal massaged his tight muscle in time with expert movements of his tongue, bringing Will to the brink of orgasm in what seemed to be no time and all. Just as Will felt his stomach tense, his breathing growing more erratic, Hannibal pulled off.

‘Well, sweet boy. Which one was a lie?’

‘Sadistic bastard! I don’t know!’

Hannibal quirked one brow, unimpressed. ‘Such an uncouth mouth, William. What should we do about that?’

‘You’re not doing anything,’ Will snarked, wound tight from being denied relief. ‘So doing something would be better.’

Had Will been clear of mind, he might not have said that. Or maybe he would have, just to see Hannibal’s reaction.

Hannibal sat down on the bed next to Will. Before Will could even think to move, he grabbed him by his neck and yanked the younger man’s naked form over his knees.

‘Manners, sweet boy,’ he tutted. ‘Now, pick a word.’

‘What?’ Will asked, confused as he found himself staring at the dark sheets, ass dangling none too sexy over Hannibal’s spread tights.

He heard the sound before the sting of Hannibal’s hand registered.

‘Ah!’

‘Pick a word, my love.’ Hannibal asked again, patiently.

Will halted, frozen in thought. He knew he could refuse, that Hannibal would respect that. Their game would simply change into something else, and that would be good, too.

The sting on Will’s ass bloomed into heath and Will realized he was wiggling his ass wantonly in the air, enticing his lover.

‘Quantico,’ he said softly, determined.

‘I want you to promise me, William. Use it if you ever want to stop.’ Hannibal bent down, breathing in the sweat at Will’s hairline. ‘I will not love nor desire you less for it.’

Will’s heart skipped at the admission. He pushed his ass further into the air, draping himself more comfortably over Hannibal’s legs.

‘I promise, Hannibal,’ he said, as sweet and obediently as he could manage.

‘Good boy.’ The words sent Will flying before Hannibal’s hand even touched his skin. The first slap barely registered, but Hannibal managed to find a suitable amount of force by the third and Will could do little more than moan. Hannibal alternated between cheeks, taking his time. He stroked his fingers over Will’s hole, spreading lube around and teasing Will into a slobbering mess before he would hit him again. After ten slaps, he stopped to pour more lube directly over Will’s skin.

Will gasped, the cold a shocking contrast to the hot flush of his skin.

‘That’s it, my love,’ Hannibal said, his tone maddingly unwavering. ‘Just relax.  You’re doing so well.’ He rubbed two fingers against Will’s taint, circling up and up until Will did as he suggested and relaxed.

Hannibal smiled and shoved two fingers into Will.

Will cried out at the sudden invasion, gasping and clawing at Hannibal’s legs as the man mercilessly worked those two digits inside of him. The sudden stretch was too much. It burned, and Will sobbed in relief as Hannibal poured out more lube, this time straight onto his hole. Spread wide by two fingers, Hannibal started to work it inside, his fingers maneuvering with practiced ease. It took only two strokes before the first press against his prostate sent sparks through Will’s veins, live wire pooling tight in his belly. Hannibal pressed once, twice, rolling gently circles with his fingers and Will was coming, shooting all over Hannibal’s legs and the floor as he shook and shuddered in Hannibal’s lap.

‘Hannibal,’ Will moaned, as the other man gently lifted him from his lap and laid him onto the bed. Will stretched him limbs, leaning into Hannibal’s frame, determined to fall asleep like this.

‘Oh no, William,’ Hannibal said, amused. ‘Remember our game? I do believe you have one more orgasm in you.’

Will’s eyes flew open, his arms raised to push Hannibal away but the other man was both faster and stronger. He grabbed Will’s wrists, binding them together with his tie and pushing them into the pillow above Will’s head. More lubricant was poured onto Hannibal’s fingers before they reached for Will again. Two fingers pressed in and, without any time to adjust, were replaced with three.

‘Oh, god, Hannibal! Stop!’ Will’s nerves screamed, overstimulated and sensitive. He wanted to twist away, to kick Hannibal from him. Yet, some part of his mind wanted that other truth. He wanted to feel Hannibal inside him, so, so much. Wanted to be stuffed full, stretched by Hannibal’s cock. Which Will had, unfairly, not seen yet.

‘Please, Hannibal! Clothes, please take them off?’ Will added a questioning tilt to his words and spread his legs, showing Hannibal he was not running away.

‘Of course.’ Grabbing a small hand towel from the nightstand, Hannibal wiped his hands before undressing meticulously, folding each item as he went. Will watched with fascination as Hannibal’s body was bared before him. For him.

Hannibal was muscular, grey hair dusting the way to his crotch. Will’s eyes followed it, trailing down. He was definitely getting some of that in his mouth one day.

Just not today.

Hannibal put away his underwear and met Will’s eyes, standing in all his naked glory, his cock standing prominent. Will licked his lips and, remembering Hannibal’s earlier words, spread his legs wider before tilting his ass up.

If Hannibal wanted him to beg, he would. Especially when the reward looked so fucking good. 

‘Please,’ he begged, sweetly. ‘Fuck me. I want it. I want you. I want you to fill me up.’

Hannibal’s eyes flashed red. ‘Beautiful, manipulative boy,’ he whispered, climbing up on the bed. He pushed one of the many pillows under Will’s hips, lifting his ass before pouting a liberal amount of lube over his straining cock.

It would not be enough. Hannibal was big, thick and uncut, curving gloriously upwards, and Will hadn’t done this in some time. He was going to feel it.

Just the way he liked it.

‘Please,’ he begged once more, lowering his eyelashes and peeking up from them, tempting Hannibal like a pretty little whore. Hannibal growled, gripping Will’s hips, and Will near smiled at the power he felt coursing through him.

‘Please, fuck me,’ he begged again. ‘I want to feel you in me. I want to be full of you.’ He rolled his hips up, brushing the flesh of his ass against Hannibal’s cock.

Hannibal reached up, one hand on his cock and the other grabbing Will’s jaw. ‘You beg quite prettily, my love,’ he muttered against Will’s lips. ‘But I think you’d make an even more astonishing picture when you’re lost in ecstasy.’

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s, kissing him and pushing past the tight muscles of Will's hole at the same time.

Will moaned into the kiss, sobbing at the feeling of being so freaking full, stretched wide and wanting. Every time Hannibal halted to let him adjust, Will figured ‘this must be it’. Each time, Hannibal pushed further in until, finally, his balls pressed flush against Will’s ass.

‘Now, my love. Now I will fuck you.’

Before Will could manage a semi-snarky remark, Hannibal pulled back and pushed harshly into Will’s heat.  

The strength of it pushed the air from Will's lungs and he gasped as Hannibal set a grueling pace. It was too much, it was too much and Will would kill him if he stopped, yet he could hear himself, begging Hannibal to stop.

‘Stop, oh lord, please, stop, please, please!’

Hannibal didn’t listen. ‘Use your word, William,’ he said as he laved kisses onto Will’s jawline. ‘Do you want me to stop?’

Will frantically shook his head. He had just come, had just received his pleasure and he wasn’t a young man but the coil in his stomach was tightening again and it felt so incredibly good. He was on fire from the inside out, burning and stretched thin.

He loved it.

He loved him. He loved Hannibal.

‘I love you too, darling,’ Hannibal said, his voice hoarse. His hand went down and gripped Will’s cock. Will hadn’t even realized he had gotten hard again, but he must have, for Hannibal set a pace akin to the movements of his hips, timing the press of his hands with the push of his cock in and out of Will’s eager hole. ‘Now come for me.’

Will’s mind blanked out, stars bursting into fireworks as his body obeyed Hannibal’s commanding tone. Three weak spurts before his cock twitched, spend, and warmth filled Will as Hannibal’s movements became erratic, frantic, before he stilled.

Hannibal breathed out, lowering himself until his head touched Will’s.

The change of position rattled Will, who felt his ass twitch slightly. Sensing Will's discomfort, Hannibal pulled out, grabbing the towel to catch the mess that threatened to drip from Will’s used hole.

‘I think, my love, you could do with a bath,’ Hannibal said tenderly.

Will yawned. ‘Only if you join me.’

‘Of course, sweet boy,’ Hannibal agreed. ‘Just let me grab some necessities. I must admit this night didn't quite go as expected, and I find myself woefully unprepared.’

Will laughed at Hannibal's face. The room was a mess of ejaculate, ruffled clothes (Will’s) and towels, the sheets rumpled and smelling like sex and sweat. Hannibal seemed mildly miffed at the state of his bedroom.

‘Really?’ Will couldn’t help but say. ‘This was exactly how I figured the night would go.’ He yawned again, tiredness overtaking him.

‘You’re a menace, darling,’ Hannibal said. He tried to sound annoyed, but any inflection in his tone was negated by the fascinated and besotted expression on his face. ‘Sleep, and I will draw you a bath.’

‘No,’ Will grabbed Hannibal and pulled him down next to him. ‘Sleep now, clean later.’

Hannibal smiled. ‘As you wish.’

Will knew Hannibal would probably get up and draw him a bath as soon as he was asleep, but he couldn’t bring it in himself to care. He just wanted to sleep together, now, for a little bit. 

‘Maybe tomorrow I will teach you how to spot a lie,’ Will said, teasing.

‘I would like that, very much, darling. Now rest. I will wake you up in a bit.’

Will smiled and grabbed Hannibal’s arms. The older man cradled him tightly, face pressed into Will’s hair, breathing in Will’s scent until he fell asleep, a smile on his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all very much for reading. Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos are greatly appreciated. I love hearing from you <3


End file.
